fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Sun Village arc
The Sun Village arc is the fourteenth story arc of the Fairy Tail series. Arising victorious at the Grand Magic Games and regaining their former building, Fairy Tail is bombarded with numerous requests from various clients. Among the numerous request, one particularly calls for Natsu and Gray's help, with the client actually being one of the four highest ranked Wizard Saints, Warrod Sequen. Accepting his request, they head towards Sun Village with the rest of their team and are quickly confronted by new enemies and old foes. Summary Life Following the Grand Magic Games Returning to their former guild's building, the Fairy Tail girls happily take to the newly built-in bathhouse, with Cana even claiming that having such a bathhouse will keep her from working. The girls make note of their recent bombardment of Job requests since the Grand Magic Games and comment on the matter, while also playfully teasing each other about their relationships with their guildmates, especially Lucy. As they continue their conversations, they discover that one of the girls bathing with them is actually Flare Corona of Raven Tail; her appearance startles the Fairy Tail girls, though Lucy stops her guildmates from attacking her. Flare reveals that she has nowhere to go with Raven Tail's disbandment but still has no intention of joining Fairy Tail, confusing them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 341, Pages 1-11 Later, Lucy walks home to find Erza, Wendy, and Carla inside with candy to offer from their mission. They contemplate Natsu and Gray's location and eventually head to the site of their mission, finding the boys arguing with Happy watching them helplessly. Erza attempts to stop their fight but is unrecognized and receives a punch to her face from both of them; angered, she punishes them and brings them back to the guild with rest of the team. At the guild, Makarov is handed a new mission from Mirajane for Natsu and Gray; reading through it, he becomes increasingly frantic and tells the two Mages to not fail, as it is a personal request from the fourth-rank Wizard Saint, Warrod Sequen.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 341, Pages 12-23 Accompanied by their teammates, Natsu and Gray promptly head out to discuss their mission with their client. They encounter Warrod Sequen in a rusty-looking house where he elaborates on the details of his Job request. Warrod explains that while on a mission to afforest the deserts on the continent, he stumbles upon the Sun Village, only to find the village and its inhabitants frozen alive in a mysterious ice; because he cannot save them himself, he wants Natsu and Gray to accomplish the task for him. The Fairy Tail Mages accept his request and are escorted to the village itself through the use of Warrod's Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 342, Pages 1-18 Encounter with Sylph Labyrinth and Succubus Eye Upon arriving at the village, Natsu and the others notice that the village is truly encased in ice, including the weapon-wielding giants within the premises; upon seeing them, Gray is reminded of his past, causing him to feel uncomfortable; when inquired by Lucy he explains that the situation reminds him of the Galuna Island incident years ago. Suddenly, a trio of men appear from a cliff and identify themselves as treasure hunters of Sylph Labyrinth and that they are searching for the village's eternal flame. They provoke the Fairy Tail Mages' interests with a bottle of "Moon Drip" before running off. Erza promptly sends everyone to chase after the men while she investigates the village further. Meanwhile, Minerva, now a member of Succubus Eye, discusses her next action in the Sun Village with her new teammate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 343, Pages 1-18 Natsu and his teammates continue to chase the treasure hunters in hopes of obtaining the "Moon Drip" bottle, though the men stand their ground and refuse to surrender to the Mages; however, they soon grow tired of the chase and resort to fighting. The three treasure hunters respectively split into separate battles with Natsu, Gray, and Lucy and Wendy. her teammates continue their battles and succeed in forcing the "Moon Drip" from the treasure hunters, although it is promptly destroyed by Happy's incompetence. The liquid melts into the ice from which it broke upon, which Natsu inspects and discovers that he is able to hear voices through the opening; immediately, he heads in the direction of the voices with his allies following him, and he encounters a man who ultimately transforms Natsu into a child himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 345, Pages 5-19 Natsu attempts to fight the new enemy but discovers that with his age reversion, his powers have also severely regressed and is forced to retreat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 346, Pages 7-11 Concurrently, after her teammates have left to pursue Sylph Labyrinth, Erza hypothesizes that the Eternal Flame can be found in the opposite direction of the giants of the village. She hurries in the appropriate direction only to come to a dead end at a mountain peak. As Erza turns to head back, she finds her clothes slipping from her body and discovers that she has promptly turned into a child.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 343, Pages 17-18 As she contemplates on what to do about her situation,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 345, Pages 2-4 She finds that she is still able to utilize Magic albeit weakly. While trying to adapt to her form, she discovers Minerva behind her and that the young woman has since regressed to joining a Dark Guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 346, Pages 2-6 Finding the Eternal Flame Because of Natsu's sudden leave and Gray's disappearance in the follow-up, Lucy and Wendy have the Exceeds search for Natsu from the skies while the girls continue their search on land. They are suddenly attacked by the treasure hunters again, who are now intent on taking Lucy's Celestial Spirit Gate Keys. The girls are reluctant to fight but end up doing so anyways when Wendy becomes enraged with their evident disregard for the giants' lives. In the midst of their fight, Lucy is nearly shot down by one of them but she is saved by Flare Corona,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 346, Pages 12-20 who also helps to defeat Sylph Labyrinth with the girls.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 347, Pages 7-18 Shortly after her arrival, Flare also reveals to Lucy and Wendy that the Sun Village is her home and that she has decided to return due to Raven Tail's disbandment.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 347, Pages 2-6 Concurrently, Gray encounters Doriate and is reverted into a child by the latter's Law of Retrogression Magic; consequently, he is forced to fight the Dark Mage. Gray initially struggles in the fight but eventually manages to defeat him creatively in his child form. At the end of the fight, Gray realizes that Doriate is not the person who froze the Sun Village.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 348, Pages 9-20Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 349, Pages 2-9 With his seeming defeat, his Magic gradually loses effect on his victims throughout the area. However, he then reveals himself to be a Demon from the Books of Zeref and begins to overpower Gray, even using his Magic to transform everyone in the village into a child.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 349, Pages 10-20Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 350, Pages 2-7 He is ultimately defeated by Gray and his Magic is reverted once more. Doriate warns Gray of his action of "opening" the Hell's Gate, though before he can elaborate, he is eaten by a large one-eyed monster that Happy and Carla had encountered previously.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 350, Pages 8-19 Elsewhere, Natsu meets up with the Lucy, Wendy and Flare; he is told that Flare will guide them to the Eternal Flame, which appears to be the mountain above the village itself. The group soon discover Gray, Happy and Carla running towards them while being chased by the one-eyed monster. Unable to fight back, Gray decides to unfreeze the Eternal Flame himself while allowing Natsu to take care of the creature.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 351, Pages 2-9 As Natsu attacks the creature, Gray approaches the Flame and decides to try manipulating the ice around the flame; his method succeeds and the the ice starts to disappear, although it ultimately causes the Flame to disappear. Wendy confirms that Flame is still present albeit weakly. Natsu quickly finishes his fight against the creature and uses his Magic on the Flame, causing it to glow brightly. From the fire emerges the Dragon Atlas Flame who greets Natsu as the son of Igneel.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 351, Pages 10-18 It is soon revealed that the Dragon's presence is due to Wendy's use of Milky Way, therefore it being a temporary resurrection. Atlas uses the short time that he has to explain the circumstances to the Mages. The Dragon reveals that an Ice Devil Slayer is the one responsible for freezing him and the village, mistaking Atlas himself to be a Demon, when instead Atlas is truly the guardian of the Sun Village and its Eternal Flame; additionally, it also warns Natsu that Igneel had previously failed to defeat the most evil Magic from the Books of Zeref, E.N.D..Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 352, Pages 2-19Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 353, Pages 2-11 With his final message to Natsu, Atlas disappears and the rest of the Sun Village thaws out. The thawing of the village allows Erza and Minerva to conclude her fight and for Natsu to ponder the Dragon's final words.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 353, Pages 12-19 Elsewhere, a fearful lizard creature asks Silver to report to headquarters as all members of the Nine Demon Gates have been summoned summoned. The member of the Dark Guild, Tartaros, rises and tells the messenger not to be afraid as he only consumes the souls of Demons.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 353, Pages 19-20 Aftermath of the Sun Village's Rescue With the village saved, the Fairy Tail Mages discuss the situation of Sun Village's freezing with the giants, afterwards contemplating the reasons behind it. During their discussion, Lucy notices that Flare has disappeared; she finds the young woman in hiding and attempts to bring her to the giants, though Flare is sullen about having abandoned the village before. The giants find her and comfort Flare, telling her that she will always be welcome with them. Flare is touched by their words and cries happily about being home, and the others in the village proceed to celebrate about being rid of their troubles.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 354, Pages 2-13 At Succubus Eye's headquarters, Minerva returns to find it decimated with small paper figures everywhere. She is then confronted by Kyôka, member of Tartaros' Nine Demon Gates, who approaches the young woman intent on learning more about her fighting capabilities.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 354, Pages 14-19 The Fairy Tail Mages eventually leave the village and report back to Warrod Sequen on the completion of their mission. As a reward, the group is given the location of a secret hot spring which they take a trip to, enjoying the luxurious atmosphere altogether with Warrod later joining them. Warrod expresses happily on their friendship and reveals that he is one of the founders of Fairy Tail, confirming his former affiliation by singing the Song of the Fairies originally made by Mavis Vermillion. Hearing the song, the group thinks about the joys of their guild and friends.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 355, Pages 2-15 Once the song is over, Natsu recalls Warrod's age asks for any knowledge of E.N.D. or the devils, explaining further with the information that he learned earlier from Atlas Flame. Warrod states that he knows little of the subject. However, at the mention of Tartaros, he reveals that the only information known about them is that they are a Dark Guild seemingly made up of devil worshipers; Warrod also adds that the Dark Guild potentially has the Books of Zeref in their possession as well. Hearing this, Natsu flies into a fit of rage and proclaims that he will defeat them himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 355, Pages 16-19 Battles References Arc Navigation Category:Story Arcs Category:Unofficially Titled Articles